


Crimen amoris

by DisorderedFlame



Series: Crimen amoris|因愛被控 [1]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom! Siegfried
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorderedFlame/pseuds/DisorderedFlame
Summary: 之前一直想開的類似性癖地圖系列……反正只是想寫紅槍黑劍的黃就會歸類到這。肯定是除了黃什麼都沒有，是連標題都不願意想的那種。背景隨便找了個現代梗套進去也就差不多了，系列內部只打CP的Tag而不一定對內文進行說明。系列標題來自隨機法語詩找尋機器，是魏爾蘭的Crimen amoris，《因愛被控》。





	Crimen amoris

**Author's Note:**

> 是飛機杯梗。

「⋯⋯那是什麼⋯⋯」齊格弗里德看到迦爾納手上的物品以後忍不住問——不，他不是真的抗拒在做的時候使用道具，在這方面來些刺激也不是壞事，只是他在剛剛開始交往的時候也並沒有想到迦爾納看上去是這樣，實際上卻是口味相當廣的類型⋯⋯

「飛機杯。」迦爾納說著，還是一如既往的平靜語氣。那看上去並不像是會在這時候用到的東西⋯⋯又或者說，它的形狀不太會讓人聯想到這個。

⋯⋯放進去的話可能不行，有點粗了。他幾乎是吞吞吐吐地對迦爾納說，然後對方看著他一會兒又移開視線，沈默了片刻——「是這樣嗎⋯⋯是這樣啊，你不知道這個⋯⋯不過，不是那樣用的。」迦爾納回答，「不知道的話就交給我吧，不喜歡的話可以停下。」

「⋯⋯不會痛的。」迦爾納好像是要安慰他一樣補充了一句。

事實上知道不是要塞進去的以後齊格弗里德的確是鬆了一口氣，只不過多少還是覺得有些奇怪。迦爾納湊過去跟他親吻，溫暖的嘴唇貼上他的，然後舌頭也伸進他的嘴裡跟他交纏。那沒有半點激烈的可言，只是一個柔軟得讓他想起天鵝絨的親吻。迦爾納的一邊輕輕揉著他的頭髮一邊解開他的衣物，和之前做的並無二致，只是在被手指碰到後頸的時候齊格弗里德還是忍不住顫抖⋯⋯

⋯⋯迦爾納常常是小心翼翼地對待他，即使是拿出了這種奇怪的道具的時候也一樣。齊格弗里德有時候覺得並沒有必要這樣做，也曾經和對方表達過類似的意思，不過他也不知道是自己不善言辭說不清楚，是對方本性如此或是誤解了他的意思⋯⋯總之，他們之間的性還是和以前差不多，比起例行公事更傾向於是某種工作結束以後的餘興節目⋯⋯

說不定迦爾納今天拿出了那叫做飛機杯的玩意兒就是對他的回答，齊格弗里德腦中掠過類似的念頭，但很快就被在大腿上滑動的手指打斷思緒。迦爾納一邊跟他親吻一邊拉開他褲襠的拉鍊，把齊格弗里德半硬的器官從束縛裡解放出來。他的陰莖只是被套弄了幾下就完全硬了⋯⋯就跟平時一樣，而不同的是迦爾納把一些潤滑劑擠在那個陌生的器具那裡以後又在他的性器上倒了一些，一手扶著齊格弗里德充血膨脹的器官，然後他的陰莖就滑進了那柔軟濕潤的空間裡。

「等，等一下⋯⋯！」

⋯⋯那裡面的顆粒在他的性器滑進去的時候就磨蹭著性器的里側，齊格弗里德甚至忍不住因此喘息和顫抖起來。裡面的形狀可能有些奇怪，那就像是用一種近乎機械的方式擠壓著他的器官，又比他習慣的迦爾納的手或者嘴還要更緊緻一些。而那些螺旋一樣的紋路還壓在敏感的頭部，只要稍微動一下就能感受到。

太糟糕了，齊格弗里德想，雖然那並不像迦爾納的手或者嘴一樣熾熱柔軟，但在對方抓著那個開始上下律動，取悅著他的時候手掌的溫度也透過橡膠傳來。迦爾納的呼吸近在咫尺，他的手還在揉著他的頭髮，輕輕撫摸他的臉頰，然後低下頭跟他親吻，彷彿是要讓他正與快感纏鬥的身體冷靜下來⋯⋯但加快速度以後齊格弗里德也忍不住迎過去，幾乎是無意識地挺著腰在那裡面進出，配合對方的動作尋求悅樂⋯⋯齊格弗里德只覺得被快樂淹沒，所以在對方停下來的時候他才會覺得不解。

「趴下的話會更好做一點。」齊格弗里德聽到迦爾納說。他不太習慣這樣，畢竟他們平時也幾乎不會這樣做⋯⋯但他也的確認為並沒有什麼理由拒絕這個提議，就幾乎是支支吾吾地答應，趴在了迦爾納塞過去的枕頭上⋯⋯直到對方叫他用膝蓋支撐起下半身，齊格弗里德才察覺到這真的不是什麼好主意，而答應對方也毫無疑問的是個可惡的錯誤。

⋯⋯然後迦爾納又抓住了他的性器繼續動作，但氣息和溫度卻已經不像剛才一樣靠近，只是手掌上的體溫還在透過橡膠傳來⋯⋯那已經不太明顯了。帶著潤滑劑的手指按揉著入口，纖細的手指很快就擠了進去，那還不是全部——進入他體內的手指彎曲著，不是很深但很快就落在那甜蜜的一點上，拇指還在按壓著他會陰那裡因為肌肉興奮而有些膨脹起來的肌膚，那也帶來奇妙的快樂，讓他發出驚叫，大腿因為那侵蝕骨髓的美妙酸痛不住顫抖——齊格弗里德當然知道從內外都可以刺激到前列腺，卻不會想到它可以帶來這種像是要讓意識都融化的快感。他的陰莖還埋在那個橡膠組成的柔軟空間裡，迦爾納的手無論怎麼動那裡都彷彿在挽留他，就像是非要將他的精液都榨取出來一樣⋯⋯那種刺激超過了齊格弗里德所想的極限，他顫抖著叫了出來，但就是他自己也不知道是在哀求對方慢一些抑或是想他不要停下。

而且這樣的姿勢⋯⋯除了愛撫他的雙手，齊格弗里德幾乎感知不到情人還在身旁這個事實。迦爾納在性愛裡經常柔順謙卑得如同服侍國王的僕人，總是以他的感受為先——齊格弗里德之前一直是這麼想的。而現在這樣⋯⋯幾乎感受不到對方的存在，只擢取對方帶來的快樂，卻又同時用最羞恥的姿勢，將弱點盡數暴露在迦爾納眼前，任由擺佈，彷彿把自己的一切都交出去一般——就是他也說不清到底自己是玉座上的國王，抑或是那被盡情使用的奴隸。猛烈的快感很快就讓齊格弗里德喊叫著達到高潮——那很複雜，像是將某種加了糖漿的烈酒一飲而盡，酒精路過黏膜灼燒舌頭和喉嚨，然而吞下去以後留下的卻盡是那甜美綿長的滋味，好像是不願退去一般如鯁在喉，暗示著唯一的解藥便是再喝下另一杯。他的性器離開那個空間的時候裡面還傳出一些黏膩的聲音，那很輕，但也足以讓他覺察到並感到無地自容了。

「⋯⋯喜歡的話，還可以繼續。」

迦爾納說著，將那個器具裡面混雜了精液和潤滑劑，還帶著些溫度的黏稠液體倒在他的腹部⋯⋯就好像他本來就是射在那裡的一樣。他那安靜狡猾的情人在那以後才又靠過去，在齊格弗里德的耳邊，臉頰上落下親吻，撫摸著他被汗水浸濕的頭髮。沾上鹹腥體液的手指靠到他的嘴唇上⋯⋯不需要多說齊格弗里德也知道這是什麼意思，他張開了嘴，伸出舌頭舔掉那上面的濁液，吮吸著對方的指節回應對方⋯⋯然後又換來另一個如同敬拜神祇一樣虔誠的親吻。


End file.
